


no destiny or fate could lead me to you

by kernsing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Could be read as critical of soulmate and biodad AUs just in case you really like those, Found Family, Gen, Meta, Platonic Relationships, Short, Sort of:, i’m begging you to NOT read this as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernsing/pseuds/kernsing
Summary: Tony and Peter meet, not because of any special fate woven into the fabric of the universe, but because of the shared convictions, ethics, and passions they hold so dearly.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	no destiny or fate could lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://kernsing.tumblr.com/post/626919440287662080/tony-and-peter-meet-not-because-of-any-special).

Tony and Peter meet, not because of any special fate woven into the fabric of the universe, but because of the shared convictions, ethics, and passions they hold so dearly. 

Tony Stark always finds himself in a cave, literal or metaphorical, sees the violence wrought from his own hands, and vows to make it better—because he can, because he should. Peter Parker always finds himself in a place where he can help, sees the iniquity of inaction, and rises to his duty—because if he can, then he should. They find their thoughts walking toward the same visions and axiologies, glimpses of the future bedecked in ingenuity, the march of scientific progress, the kindness that links lives together, limitless in potential. They are not made for each other by some impersonal cosmic force; they carve their lives by their own hands and then find each other in the same destination. 

Their relationship is not built on anything as arbitrary as blood. Their minds, hearts, and souls are on a collision course because of themselves, the choices they make, the lives they live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about the reasons why I like Peter & Tony’s dynamic. Inspiration taken from these [snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/394449140) from [the hearth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221484) by [sagemb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemb/pseuds/sagemb), especially:
>
>> "I'm really glad you're not my son," Tony says, because he realizes now. What makes the both of them want to be better around each other isn’t Peter looking for a stand-in for Ben, nor is it Tony thinking he can do better than Howard could. No, it’s a mode of understanding different than anything blood-tangled that has allowed them to come from two wholly disparate lives and arrive here, in this sunny penthouse, to sit in their pajamas and speak the same language.
> 
> And:
>
>> Why is Peter and Tony's relationship so special? Is it the fact that they have the same understanding of so many things (responsibility, helping, defending, innovation and technology) despite having come from two wholly different lives, and in effect they have an implausibly natural understanding of each other? Does this necessarily indicate a father-son relationship? I don't think so.
> 
> I enjoy reading Peter & Tony as a father-son relationship a lot (and I’m not against anyone reading the above snippet from this point of view), but also, content about unconventional platonic relationships & family structures is so good and rare and precious.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also relevant, these quotes from Marvel comics:
>
>> I never played with toys. I made them. I made my ideas into reality, and then I re-created myself the exact same way! I'm an idea. My own idea.
> 
> —[Tony Stark Iron Man Vol 1 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tony_Stark:_Iron_Man_Vol_1_10)
>
>> I am [a futurist]. To my core. That means I respect the future. I believe in the future. I worship at its feet.
> 
> —[Civil War II](https://comicnewbies.com/2016/06/01/reason-for-civil-war-ii-between-iron-man-and-captain-marvel/)
> 
> The second quote especially reminds me of the Utopian Hive from _Terra Ignota_ by Ada Palmer, which is such a good series.
> 
> _(08/20/20) Originally came across these quotes together on[this edit](https://kernsing.tumblr.com/post/627030273147748354/lokilaufeysons-i-am-a-futurist-i-am-to-my-core)._


End file.
